<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me time by Sherkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687194">Give me time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherkin/pseuds/Sherkin'>Sherkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coriolis: Irem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coriolis: The Third Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Family Dynamics, Firefly meets the 1001 nights, Gen, Meet the Family, Orientalism, Rituals, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherkin/pseuds/Sherkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Дабаране лотосы раскрываются в первый день месяца Танцора</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coriolis: Irem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Кориолис: Третий Горизонт</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Наша новая кампания в Третьем Горизонте, где "тысяча и одна ночь встретилась со Светлячком". Как пройти мимо?</p><p>Каст: Ирем - симпатичный компаньон-металло-ситарист в поисках широкополосного межзвездного интернета <br/>Далила - фанатичный медикург-самаритянин на перепутье между семьей и верой <br/>Ясмин - романтичный механик-новеллист, в охоте на эмира</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Дабаране лотосы раскрываются в первый день месяца Танцора. Наставники ходят вдоль склоненных голов – розовеющих бутонов. Смотрят, дала ли лоза достойные плоды, или цикл выдался не слишком удачным. Случалось, что распускался каждый второй, порой же высокого звания не удостаивали никого. До последней минуты, до последнего тонкого полога, едва отделяющего от тысяч собравшихся зрителей, послушники не знают, что им уготовано.<br/>      Взмах веера, как тонкая улыбка Танцора, блеск серебряных лезвий – и лотосы багровеют на ладонях и ступнях, от шеи и до крестца. Перерождаются, полнятся перламутром и золотом, лунным и солнечным бликами на коже. <br/>      Но пока – ступать аккуратно, оставляя чеканный рисунок на мраморе. <br/>      Три цветка, три цепочки следов. Хотя Танец служил каждодневной молитвой,многие оступаются. Бросают боязливые взгляды. Выбывают из круга. Словно не весь Горизонт собрался сегодня смотреть, словно нет страшнее позора, стыда послушнику Храма… Словно хуже, как Зверь, вступить в чужой след. Прервать шаг Танцора.<br/>      И вот на сцене лишь трое. Три компаньона, мужчина, две женщины. И багровеющий лотос на белом полу. <br/>      Песня бамбуковой флейты тонет в молчании, как в стоячей воде. Мгновение тянется вечность – и своды Храма Алама содрогаются от аплодисментов. Воздух будто весь кончился, сложно дышать. Но трое на сцене – артисты, они сами – искусство. Они улыбаются, воздев руки. Ловят улыбки родных, покровителей, Ликов. <br/>      Четырнадцать раз Ирем видела Представление. Одиннадцать раз наставники выбирали достойных звания компаньона послушников, в танце расписывавших привезенные с Дабарана древние плиты. Ирем знала, что из зала не видно, как кровь бежит с незаживших ладоней под покров рукава.</p><p>      *  *  * </p><p>      Грандиозное пиршество будет длиться, пока последний гость не упадет без сил, музыкант не порвет струны, а яства на столах не кончатся. Пока Танцор не уйдет на утреннюю стражу мерцающей звездой из иллюминатора «Кориолиса».<br/>      – Никогда не сомневалась в тебе, моя девочка, – стоит Ирем сделать шаг из гримерки, тетушка Хатидже завладевает ей безраздельно. Ирем вовсе не против.<br/>      – Твоими молитвами, тетушка. <br/>      Хатидже едва слышно фыркает, и вместе они идут через бесконечную вереницу поздравителей, завистников, льстецов, горящих страстью и ледяных, расчетливых глаз. На каждого у тетушки находится колкая фраза, о каждом ведает поучительную байку. Если в Третьем Горизонте был человек,о котором тетушка ничего не ведала, он либо не представлял из себя ровным счетом ничего, либо перестанет представлять в самом ближайшем будущем.<br/>      Хатидже дин Эвсиди рассуждала о музыке и кораблях. Что ситар Ирем слишком велик, а ее любимчик, звезда ее верфи, «Красавчик Ахмед» занял первое место на Гран При Дабаранского круга. О последних светских сплетнях, а Ирем улыбалась и опускала ресницы, повинуясь незаметному похлопыванию по локтю.<br/>      Звезда упрямо мерцала где-то на краю зрения, холодной иглой впиваясь в рассудок. Ноги в мягких туфлях саднили, но покоя голове давать не собирались.<br/>      - Тетушка, хочу кое о чем тебя попросить.<br/>      - Все, что пожелаешь, душа моя.<br/>      - Подари мне время.<br/>      Хатидже останавливается и смотрит поверх тонких очков. Глаза ее, как глаза отца, как глаза Ирем, синие, как забытое небо аль Арда.<br/>      - Ты совсем еще девочка, чего-чего, а времени у тебя предостаточно. Не то, что у меня, - строго грозит пальцем тетушка, - того и гляди приберет меня Владычица слез…<br/>      - Ты переживешь и меня, и внуков, которых так хочешь, тетушка.<br/>      - Ладно. В конце концов, если держать тебя то в Храме, то у юбки, то они так никогда и не появятся. Но смотри, - Хатидже откидывает густые, едва тронутые сединой волосы, стягивает снимает с шеи крошечные часы-полумесяц, - не разберешься до того, как они остановятся, я сама тобой займусь.<br/>      Объятие, посреди разодетой толпы, неуместно долгое, крепкое. Люди цокают, приподнимают брови. Но Ирем нет до них дела. Ничего в мире нет крепче материнской любви, безопасней нет места, чем в тепле ее рук.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>